


Depth of His Soul

by Sivan325



Series: Teitho - Challenge Theme [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Songfic, Teitho Theme - "Good and Evil"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ring ruled his life, like the depth of his soul, it kept hunting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth of His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli
> 
> Disclaimer: _"The Taming of Sméagol"_ song belongs to Lord of The Rings. I own nothing.

The moment as he saw the shine through the deep water, he felt as though it was calling only to him.

_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls_

And yet, he could not stop seeing in his mind the surprise look that shown upon Deagol, as he was the one that killed him for the one Ring, as it crawled into his heart, filling it with darkness and yet with emptiness.

 

_Where once was love,  
Love is no more_

Nothing but anger and emptiness felt his darkened heart, filling his mind with an endless thought about someone trying to steal the Ring from him.

 

_Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try_

Though Sméagol did try, as he took the ring while he killed Deagol.

 

_These tears we cry  
are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home_

So alone, with no right path, knowing that if he returned home, it will be his death, for killing his best friend, and becoming a creature… thus the ring saved him, the Ring it was the only friend he had, but he can never go home.

_So in the end,  
I'll be what I will be_

A creature, to their eyes as the Ring takes rule over my body.

 

_No loyal friend  
was ever there for me  
Now we say good-bye  
We say you didn't try_

_These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt the blame  
And you will weep  
when you face the end alone_

_You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home_

It was the truth, as he wandered around Middle Earth, kept going to where the Ring mysteriously led him, which was never towards home, that was forever lost to him now, as he was lost.

The Ring was the depth of his soul.


End file.
